Survival
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid is raped while on a case in Dallas. A sudden twist in the case turns his private life into a public spectacle.
1. Chapter 1

This is my last new story for a while. I just accepted a job as a receptionist in addition to my duties at the library. I will continue to work to complete other stories in the future, but nothing new. I have two weeks to work on this story before my life gets complicated.

Survival

"I want him," he said taking pictures from their loft with a view of the Dallas police headquarters.

"A Federal Agent, Tom? Seriously?" Max asked.

"We did a Texas Ranger," Leah said lightly as she looked through binoculars. "This isn't much of a step up."

"But he has powerful friends," Max said.

"So, do we," Tom said.

"He's pretty," Leah said. "I want to feel his hair."

"I want to see the fear in his eyes."

"Assault of a federal agent equals bigger jail time," Max said.

Tom sighed and stopped taking pictures.

"We've gotten away with it seven times Max, count the professions."

Max groaned. "Housewife of a Hollywood producer, a Texas Ranger, a state senator, a congressman, two judges, and a multimillionaire investment banker."

"We have a perfect record," Leah said.

"I just hope our luck doesn't run out," Max said.

"It's not luck Max," Tom said. "It's a system."

"Even in this era of—"

"Makes it more thrilling," Leah said.

"Are you going to wimp out on us or not Max?" Tom asked.

"No," he said. "I want to see if he's as big as I think he might be down there."

"This is going to be fun!" Leah said.

"The fun comes later," Tom said. "We don't have much time to prep so let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this works.

Chapter Two:

Tessa West was reading over divorce paperwork for the third time at two o'clock in the morning when her phone rang.

"Didn't I just clock out four hours ago?" she said to her boss Captain Maria Carlota.

"Upper brass is authorizing over-time until this case is wrapped up," she said.

"What, was the president killed?"

"I don't have time for banter, West. A federal agent was just raped."

"Oh god," she gasped. "Is she alright?"

" _He,"_ she said. "He is responsive and ready to give a statement."

She gasped again.

"Do you know how rare that is?"

"I'm aware of the statistics. Get down to Central Hospital with Darnel ASAP."

Roy Darnel was her partner. West scattered her papers as she began to change.

"I'll text Roy," she said.

"Listen West, the Feds are going to want to take over this case. I can't let that happen. They're going to be too emotionally invested."

"Got it," she said.

"After you get his statement, report to the crime scene to check with CSU."

"Will do," she said.

…

Darnel was sipping a cup of coffee when she arrived.

"Were you up reviewing divorce papers?" he asked.

"How could you tell?"

He smirked.

"Some detective you are. The red rims around your eyes."

Darnel preferred to keep it light until it got pitch-dark.

"Let's get to work," she said.

He pitched his coffee.

"This going to be quite a tight-rope to walk. Make sure the Feds stay out of our way, while a keeping them cooperative."

"We'll figure it out," she said as they flashed their credentials.

"I think this group was in town for the medieval torture case," Darnel said. "The tip line had been open six hours and they hadn't gotten any solid leads."

"I can't imagine trying to concentrate on any case with a coworker in this condition."

"We'll see how they handle it."

They took the elevator to the fifth floor. A doctor was waiting for them at the nurse's station.

"I'm Dr. Eveline Brooks," she said. "Let's talk in my office."

Both detectives pulled out their notebooks and took the seats offered. Brooks closed the door.

"All thing considered, Dr. Spencer Reid is in good shape physically," she said. "The stitching done was neat and precise."

"Excuse me," West said. "Did you say Dr. Reid was penetrated and then the tearing was sewn by his attacker?"

"Attackers, plural," Brooks said. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Was any DNA left behind?" Darnel asked.

"Detectives," she said rubbing her forehead with both hands. "I have seen more brutal attacks, but none this insidious. They left DNA samples everywhere. These attackers are not afraid of being caught and that makes me wonder how many other victims there are given how underreported male rape is. Dr. Reid agrees with me."

"In your opinion as a doctor, how do you feel he is coping with the trauma mentally?" West asked.

"He's disassociating," Brookes said. "He's discussing victimology, profiling his attackers, and analyzing the crime scene. Dr. Reid is trying to stay out of his head as much as possible."

"How many attackers has he mentioned?" Darnel asked.

"Three," she said. "Two male and one female."

No one spoke.

"I have been working here for over fifteen years, detectives," Brookes finally said. "These are monsters, and I don't use that term lightly."

"Let's talk to Dr. Reid," West said.

…

A blond-haired woman stood up as they walked to his room.

"I'm Agent Jareau," she said.

"I'm Detective West," she said, "This is Detective Darnel."

"We can't possibly imagine what you're going through," Darnel said. "We're going to do everything we can to apprehend his attackers."

"You have every resource of the FBI at your disposal," she said handing them cards. "Don't be afraid to contact us."

"We won't," West said taking them.

"Please don't push him," she said. "If you think he's becoming overwhelmed, stop."

"We won't," Darnel said.

She blinked rapidly.

"I'll let you get to work."

She sat back down, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes.

West and Darnel approached the door. She took a deep breath and looked to Darnel. He nodded assuredly. Eight years of working together had solidified them as a team. It was time to meet the victim of a great evil.

West opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be difficult.

Chapter Three:

Reid was laying in a hospital bed counting the dots on the ceiling for the seventh time when the door opened. A woman with short red hair and a man with dark skin and neatly trimmed hair appeared.

"Dr. Reid," the woman said. "I'm Detective Tessa West and this is Detective Roy Darnel. We're here to take your statement about your assault."

"Okay," he said.

"I want to make it abundantly clear: You are in control," West said. "Who you talk to, how long you want to talk, is all up to you. I want to make this as a painless a process as possible."

"I will talk to both of you," he said. "I just want to give my initial statement, so you can focus on catching my attackers."

"Understood," West said and pulled out a recorder. "Let's get started."

"I arrived at my hotel room around eleven o'clock when I was slammed against the wall by one man and another put a ball gag in my mouth. Both were wearing black and black ski masks. I saw a woman dressed in a similar fashion. They dragged me the bed and tied me the headboard. They pulled off my lower garments and cut off the upper pieces. Then both men took turns penetrating me using their genitals. One of the men identified as "Clark" then cleaned and stitched the tearing.

They then turned me around and the woman identified as "Diana" sucked on my genitals and spit the discharge on my stomach. She played with my hair and sucked on my nipples. The man I identified as "Bruce," forced me to suck and swallow the ejaculation from his genitals with a gun to my head.

They said they would kill me if I told anyone. I watched as they packed up the camera they brought with them. They left one of my arms on untied and told me to count to twenty before freeing myself.

I did what they wanted. I put some clothes on, except they had taken all my undergarments and called the police to report my rape. I then called my direct superior, Emily Prentiss and informed about what happened but refused give details."

Reid realized he had been staring at the ceiling still mentally counting the dot patterns. He looked at the detectives. West and Darnel looked grim but not emotional.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Darnel said. "You have given us a phenomenal start in finding your attackers."

"I doubt it," Reid said in monotone. "These attackers are highly sophisticated. The names are fake and come from superhero films. They left DNA because they are not in the system."

"That will not deter us from using every resource to find these attackers," Darnel said.

"Don't use my team," he said with a little more emotion. "I don't want my team to know all the details until I am ready to disclose them."

"Our captain will handle the situation," West said. "We're going to let you get some rest before we bother you again for other details you might have forgotten."

"I don't forget anything," Reid said as his voice shook slightly.

"We'll see if there are any details we need you to clarify," Darnel said.

"Thank you for your cooperation," West said.

"Just try to catch them," he said blandly.

West paused for a moment.

"You're not weak," she said. "You're not damaged goods. You're not a stupid. You're not a burden. You are not source of pity for the people who know you. You are Dr. Spencer Reid. How define yourself to others is not defined by this event."

Darnel glanced at West as Reid began to crumble.

"I'm getting coffee," he said quickly. "Text me when you're ready."

"Sure," West said and then turned to Reid. "May I touch you?"

Tears were already dripping down. He nodded.

He should be sobbing into the arms of J.J. or Emily, or Garcia. But he couldn't. He hated the thought of them seeing him like this. It felt good to let out the pain into someone who cared, but it wasn't personal. It was part of her job to see him like this. He knew West could file this away without it affecting their relationship. He needed the embrace of a kind stranger more than a caring friend.

"Thank you," Reid said wiping a tear away.

"I'm not your hero, Dr. Reid," she said. "You're your own hero for reporting it."

"I'll let you get back to work," he said.

"Remember: You are not a burden, Dr. Reid."

"I will," he said with more positivity that he had felt since attack.

West nodded and left.

Reid laid back and for the first time he felt like he could possibly sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Please keep the reviews coming. They help motivate me.

Chapter Four:

"So Shuri is technically smarter than Iron Man and Bruce Banner combined as a teenager," Darnel said as they drove to the crime scene. "Imagine how smart she will be when she is US drinking age. Who needs a suit when you have vibranium?"

"Who indeed," West said absentmindedly.

"Is there another topic I can try to get you to relax?" Darnell offered.

"Not this time," she said.

"This one is rough," he said. "What bugs you the most?"

"What the woman did," she said with a shiver. "The guy's whole body had to be swabbed for DNA."

"He's going to get the best counseling FBI can offer," he said.

"I know," she said.

"We're here," he said.

They showed their credentials to the front desk and went to the third floor where FBI was staying. Officer Richard Rivers was securing the scene.

He nodded his head to them.

"They pulled you guys out of bed to oversee this?"

"They're even giving out over-time!" Darnel said.

"Upper brass must really want this case solved," he commented.

"Then no one has told them what we're dealing with," West said.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Worse."

Crime scene tech Samantha Horst appeared.

"I hate hotel rooms," she said bitterly. "Even in reasonably good ones like this facility."

"How many sets of prints have you counted Sam?" Darnel asked.

"Dozens," she said. "I'll give you a tour."

The scene was just as West had imagined it according to Reid's description. Pieces of his clothes were scattered around the scene. There were red ropes attached to the bed post. Finally, there was the crumple piles of bloody sheets to the side.

"They changed the bedding after the men raped him," West said.

"They didn't want to leave looking bloody," Darnel said.

"That's why we found semen on the next layer," Horst said.

"Did you find anything useful?" Darnel asked.

"They left DNA in spades where I can isolate it," she said. "It will just take time."

"Supposing they are in the system," West said.

"I know that isn't likely when the perp is this sloppy with leaving their evidence around," Horst. "But find hope in the fact that they only have to screw up once for you to get lucky."

"They leave anything besides the rope behind?" Darnel asked.

"Nope," she said. "Though we found the marks where the tripod was set up and measured it."

"Thanks," Darnel said.

"We should go see what the cameras show," West said.

"Hey guys," Horst said. "Catch this SOB fast for me, will you? I really hate these kinds of scenes."

"We'll try," Darnel said.

They met Rivers.

"Hey, have the uniforms gathered statements from the Feds?" West asked.

"Yes," he said. "They all read alike: 'I can't believe didn't hear my teammate being raped.'"

"I wouldn't want to be in their shoes right now," Darnel said.

"Neither would I," West said.

…

They met the precinct to review the footage they had gathered. As they put their coats down, the sound of yelling could be heard out of the captain's office. Then there was a pause, and then the slamming of a door. A woman with dark hair and red-rimmed eyes stomped out without looking at them.

Carlota appeared.

"You two: In," she ordered.

"We facing a turf war with the FBI?" Darnel asked as they entered.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she said sitting behind her desk. "Tell me something good."

"Dr. Reid is a very cooperative victim," West said.

"Tell me something good I might not know?" she asked irritably.

"We have all the DNA in the world nail them," Darnel said.

"That isn't good news," she snapped. "That means we could be dealing professionals not used to being caught."

"It'll be good for the court case," West offered.

"Where are we in the investigation?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We were just going to review the surveillance footage," West said.

"Review them and if you don't find anything useful, go home," she said. "I want you back here in six hours to start building a profile of what kind of monsters do this sort of thing."

"Isn't that what the Feds do?" Darnel said.

"I have taken courses from the Feds every couple of years since I started," she said. "It is about looking at the bigger picture and then adding details. We also need to find out how Dr. Reid was chosen."

"Understood," West said.

"I know this generally goes without saying, but I need to say anyway: Leak one word to the media and you're fired."

"Yes, Ma'am," Darnel said.

"Now review the tapes and then get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Five:

Prentiss came in with bags of clothes for him.

"These should get you through the next few days," she said.

"Thank you, Emily," he said.

"You're welcome Spencer," she said.

Reid could tell she was in pain. The expert in compartmentalization was cracking. He could see the pity, guilt, and exhaustion weighing her down even as she tried her hardest to act natural.

"Emily, can you take me to the police station?" he asked.

"I'm not sure they'll let you work on the case," she said. "I just checked in and Rossi—"

"No, the SVU office," he said. "I want to see if I can help them by adding details to my statement."

"Right," she said. "I'll let you get dressed."

"Thanks."

Reid felt like a stranger in his own body. The slightest exposure to air sent chills down his spine. It made him feel sick.

He finished filling out some discharge paperwork and met Prentiss at the elevators.

"I warn you," she said. "Their captain is a piece of work."

"Are they letting you help with the investigation?" he asked.

"No," she said as they got on the elevator.

"That's what I wanted," he said.

Prentiss stared at him in shock.

"We'll talk in the car," she said briefly.

After a painfully tense trek to the car, they got in.

"Why don't you want the team's help?" she nearly yelled.

"Because I don't want you to know every detail of my assault," he said.

"We're the best at what we do," she said. "We can catch these people faster than any group of cops."

"Emily I can't live with you looking at me like a victim after seeing the photos," he pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"I got of you out of jail," she said. "I saved you from a cult. Why can't I save you now?"

"Because this is different, and you know it," he said. "I see the way everyone looks at me now. This wasn't a bullet wound that I got lucky and survived, this is rape. I am only alive because my attackers left me that way."

Then he saw her crack. A single tear came down. It was enough to show she was at her breaking point.

"I just want to help you," she said in a weak voice.

"Then help me by letting Dallas SVU do their job," he said.

They didn't say anything else until they arrived at the station.

"Call when you're ready," she said in a flat tone.

"I will," he said. "Thanks."

She sped off without saying another word.

Reid signed in and was directed to the proper floor. It felt weird being in a police precinct without a gun. It almost made him feel naked, a word he now hated.

He got off on the correct floor where there was the usual flurry of action. In the distance he could see it though, his FBI photo. He was on the victim's board. It was another thing that made him feel sick.

"Hi."

A woman in her early fifties with short, curly, graying brown hair in a dark suit appeared in his line of sight.

"You must be Dr. Reid," she said. "I'm Captain Maria Carlota. Come take a seat in my office."

"Only if I'm not taking you away from something more important."

"Right now, Dr. Reid, nothing is more important than you. Come on in."

The office was sparsely furnished. What got to him was the scent of expensive coffee.

"Would you like some Turkish blend?" she asked pouring a cup. "I'll drink the swill they serve here, but I prefer to bring my own stuff. The perks of being a captain."

Reid realized how pleasant it was to not see pity for him in a person's eyes.

"Do you mind if I spoil it with lots of sugar?" he asked.

"Drink it however you like," she said.

He poured plenty of sugar in it and took a sip. It was delicious. She smiled.

"It's good to see some color return to that face," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "I only came by with the intention of adding details to my previous statement."

"Absolutely," she said. "I'll message West and Darnel in a moment. First, I want to know how I can help you Dr. Reid."

"I don't know how you can," he said listlessly.

"Let me tell you a story: I worked undercover before I came to SVU. I did that for ten years. I was assigned a rookie partner my last assignment. She was reckless and overly energetic. She volunteered to have sex with a ruthless human trafficker and I tried to stop her. She died in his bed as result of him beating and raping her. I went a bender so bad that involved alcohol, drugs, and in the end, razor blades. But they got to me in time. I was in treatment for a year. I've seen the devil and Dr. Reid both in me and on the streets."

"I made you push my friends away from investigating my case," he said. "I couldn't live with them looking at me as evidence."

"You didn't make me do anything," she said. "I'm calling in another criminal psychologist from the FBI who doesn't have connection to you or the team. I convinced the higher-ups that that was necessary."

He smiled weakly.

"You must have some strong negotiating skills to send my team away."

"I'm from California originally, but I like the saying 'Don't mess with Texas.'"

Reid liked Maria Carlota. She was like Prentiss, but sharper along the edges.

"Did you catch the trafficker who killed your partner?" he asked.

"The FBI caught him while I was in a haze of self-loathing and drugs," Carlota. "I don't hate the FBI Dr. Reid. I know when their skill set can be of use and when it can used elsewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks.

Chapter Six:

"What do you suppose he and Carlota are talking about?" Darnel asked after glancing at her office window.

"She is good with victims," West said.

"The only people she does seem to get along with at times."

West checked her phone.

"Dr. Reid is up for answering questions," she said.

Carlota appeared.

"Use my office," she said. "And don't give me that look. I'm not completely heartless."

"How does he seem?" Darnel asked.

"Like he is holding on to a cliff with his fingertips. The Fed's forensic psychologist should be arriving within the hour. Make sure he sticks around."

"Got it," Darnel said.

West opened the door. She could smell Carlota's special coffee and saw Reid was dressed impeccably. He looked calm, but there was something clearly sad about him.

"How do you like the captain's coffee?" she asked.

"A little bitter for my tastes," he said. "But the aroma is a pleasant."

"A witness to a crime once tried to pick her up because he liked the smell of her coffee," Darnel said. "He wasn't in her league."

"What league?" he asked, sounding slightly confused.

Darnell thought for a moment. "Allstar."

"I'm not good with sports metaphors," he said. "But that's not why I'm here anyway."

West pulled out the recorder.

"We have some questions for you. First, do you think you could identify the attacker's voices?"

"Yes," he said.

"Did they take the ball gag out when you were forced to suck on the man's genitalia?" Darnel asked.

"Yes," he said. "He kept a Glock seventeen aimed firmly at my head the whole time the gag was out."

"Could you tell how long the scissors were that were used to cut off your clothes?" West asked.

"They were black-handled, silver bladed, nine-inch-long scissors," he said.

"Did the attackers do anything that you forgot to mention during our first interview?" Darnel asked.

"The woman licked my tears and the man Clark said my genitals were above average in size. The woman put her nose in my hair and cut a lock out," he said. "I can't believe I didn't you all of this before."

"You told us what was important," West said. "Did you notice anyone following you or feel like you were being watched at any point during your time in Dallas? Or even before then?"

Reid shook his head.

"I'm not as vigilant as I should be about my surroundings," he said. "This has gotten me in trouble before."

"Constant vigilance can turn into paranoia fast," Darnel said.

"Those are all our questions for now," West said. "Do you think you can stick around until our psychologist from the FBI arrives?"

He shrugged.

"As long as I'm not here late into the night."

"It won't," Darnel said.

"Excuse us," West said.

Darnel sighed.

"We couldn't ask for a better witness."

"I know," West said.

Carlota was standing by their desks with a man of Middle-Eastern descent with dark hair and neatly trimmed beard.

"Detectives," Carlota said. "I'd like to introduce to you to Dr. Bahiri Attar. Dr. Attar, these are Detectives Roy Darnel and Tessa West."

"Hello," he said in slightly accented English. "Thank you for inviting me down. This is my first trip to the 'Lone Star State,' and I was surprised to get through airport security with only minimal difficulty."

"Where have you traveled?" Darnel asked.

"I can see the questions on your face," he said with a smile. "I was born in Afghanistan. My father worked as an interpreter during the last war and managed to get visas to move when I was ten. I have been working internationally since I got my credentials for obvious reasons."

"What do you think of our unsubs?" Carlota asked.

"Based on Dr. Reid's statements, I'm afraid I can't tell you much that you don't already know. They are highly sophisticated and organized. They view Dr. Reid as a trophy based on the fact that he is an FBI agent."

"What about their origins?" Carlota asked. "How do you become an elite assaulter without getting caught?"

"By targeting high risk populations such as prostitutes first," he said. "The first men and women probably thought it was kinky experimentation."

"How do three twisted minds come together?" Darnel asked.

"They may have started off as friends and found ways to enrich the relationship," Attar said. "Now I'd like to interview Dr. Reid. This will take time and it won't be easy on anyone."

"Do you know of Dr. Reid?" West asked.

He let out a slight laugh.

"I doubt there is a person in the FBI who _doesn't_ know of him," he said. "Excuse me."

They watched Attar enter Carlota's office.

"Did either of you think to do a quick Google search on Reid?" Carlota asked.

"No," they said together.

She grumbled something under her breath.

"Do so, _now_ ," she said with a touch of menace.


	7. Chapter 7

Please consider dropping a review. Thanks!

Chapter Seven:

Reid was in tears after giving the cognitive interview. It was as though he had been raped all over again. This meant nightmares in the future and he dreaded the thought of sleep. He didn't know how he was going to live with himself.

"Dr. Reid," Attar said. "You will get through this."

"How?" he asked.

"With the help of friends and proper therapy," he said. "You can't go down this road alone."

"I refuse to let them know the details of the case," he said. "How do I let them in?"

"You tell them only what you feel comfortable telling them and let them look after you."

"I see guilt on their faces," he said. "Every one of them is acting as though my rape is their fault."

"That will pass at they come to rationalize the fact that they could not have stop three organized attackers from achieving their goal," he said.

"I feel so exposed," he said. "I also feel like I can't get comfortable in my own skin."

"Dr. Reid," Attar said slowly. "Give yourself time to process what happened to you. Don't try to 'bounce back.' Nothing is going to return normal for a while. Take care of yourself physically and mentally. Healing will happen, but it will take time."

"I know," he said.

"Is there a friend who is not a member of the team you can trust to confide in? Outside interaction might help."

"There is someone who might help," he said. "But he has a family to take care of."

"Dr. Reid, your family to anyone who cares about you. Let them take care of you."

"Okay," he said. "I'll give him a call."

"I need to give my assessment to the detectives," Attar said getting up. "Take care."

"Thank you, Dr. Attar," he said.

"Any time, Dr. Reid," he said.

Once he left, Reid used the Track phone Emily gave him. He dialed Morgan's number.

"Hello, who is this?" Morgan answered.

"It's Reid," he said weakly.

"Oh, hey Pretty Boy," he said in a more cheerful tone. "I didn't recognize your number."

"That's because my phone is evidence in a case," he said feeling shaky.

"Reid happened?"

"Morgan I was raped," he said letting out a sob.

Morgan swore.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't want to get into details over the phone," he said. "I'll just say there were two male and one female attacker."

"It's okay Pretty Boy," Morgan said in his assuring tone he used with kids and victims. "I'm coming to get you. Are you on a case in Texas? That's the area code."

"I don't want you to come and get me," he said anxiously. "I want to crash at your place for a few days when I get back. I don't want to go through the nightmares alone."

"I understand," he said. "I'll fix up a room for you. Can I drop by your place to pick up some clothes and stuff you might like?"

"Please," he said.

"Listen kid, I know this is hard and it will only get worse before it get's better. But trust me, I won't let you go through it alone. You'll always be my little brother and I will always be there for you. Especially now. Got it?"

"Thanks Morgan."

"Think nothing of it. Call me when you leave, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"See you soon Pretty Boy, bye."

Talking to Morgan felt good. He knew he had his back and trusted him to understand that when he was ready to talk be about what happened, he would talk. It was good to have Derek Morgan as a friend.

…

"Bad news," Tom said. "My tech friend at the Dallas PD says they're looking into the rape of a federal agent."

"Great!" Max said angrily. "I knew this would happen!"

"Maybe we aren't the only ones horny for Feds?" Leah said with humor.

"Not likely," Tom said. "Time to enact Plan B: Let's plant some evidence."


	8. Chapter 8

I do return to stories.

Chapter Eight:

West rubbed her eyes after watching the second hour of media footage.

"There are just too many different angles," she said. "It's like finding a needle in a pile of needles."

"Don't you mean haystack?" Darnel said looking up from his own computer.

"A pile of needles would be more difficult," Attar said as he read the detective's notes.

"But the saying is "a needle in a haystack,'" Darnel said.

"Which doesn't make sense anymore," West said. "A pile of needles does."

"Hey," Reid said emerging from Carlota's office. "I'm going home to DC in an hour."

West and Darnel stood up.

"Okay, Dr. Reid," West said. "Call if you need anything. We'll be in touch as the case develops."

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

"There is nothing to thank us for," Darnel said.

"I know," he said. "But you're doing a good job and you deserve to hear it."

"Thank you," Darnel said.

"Take care, Dr. Reid," Attar said.

"You too, Dr. Attar," he said and waved.

Carlota appeared.

"I'll walk you out."

The three of them watched Carlota and Reid leave.

"I bet he'd say: 'pile of needles,'" West said.

"Is your banter the only thing that keeps you sane during cases like this?" Attar asked.

"Pretty much," they said in unison.

…

With the exception of some terse greetings, Reid refused to interact with the rest of the team. He took a seat and pretended to sleep to avoid further discussion. Nothing was normal and he didn't want to try to act like it was. All he wanted was to get away from everything.

He avoided Garcia's open arms when they arrived back at Quantico. Part of him wished he could fall into them as he had done many times before, but not now. Touch bothered him and he had no way of preventing it.

Morgan was waiting at Reid's desk.

"Hey, Reid," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said. "I did the only paperwork I needed to do a few hours ago. Let's go."

"Take care, Spencer," Prentiss said.

Reid merely nodded.

"I'll call in a couple days," J.J. said.

He nodded again.

He and Morgan left. He didn't look back for fear of bursting into tears.

…

"Savanah's cooking Mexican tonight," Morgan said as he drove. "Do you think you're up for any of that?"

"I'll try," he said.

"Look, buddy you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. If you want to live off sugary coffee and bagels, that is fine by me."

Reid felt his lips curve up slightly.

"I also dug out an old computer in case you want watch anything there. Netflix has a ton of documentaries out and you can use our password."

"Thank you for everything, Morgan," he said.

"No problem, buddy," he said.

When they got in the house, the scent of Mexican spices overwhelmed. He realized he had become oversensitive to smell and quickly found a bathroom.

After cleaning up, he saw Savanah.

"Can I make you something different?" she asked. "Or what about some soup?"

"I think I just want to go to bed," he said.

"Morgan has all your stuff set up in guest bedroom," she said. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you so much Savanah."

She smiled.

"Anything for a friend of Morgan."

Reid went into his room and logged on the computer. In addition to spam, he found a few emails from the team saying they were there for him if needed them.

Then he saw an email time-stamped before he reported the attack that came from the address, at kinkyfuntorture dot com . He hesitantly opened it and felt his stomach turn upside down:

"Thank you for selecting 'Double Rape, Double the Fun, with a Little Sass' package. Have a look at your special video to remember the Night of Your Life."

It was a video of his rape accompanied by music and graphics. He heard the computer tumble to floor before he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

I am not looking up if Kinky Fun Torture is an actual site name because my poor little computer wouldn't be able to handle the spam that would come from it.

Chapter Nine:

Reid didn't sound good when he forwarded the email with a video detailing his rape. West could tell he had been crying and had trouble breathing. She told him to take it easy and they would get on top of the situation.

Kinky Fun Torture was a "special experience" company dedicated to "making your darkest fantasies come to life." The package Reid "selected" cost twelve hundred dollars for three "performers." Sex wasn't mentioned outright but it made it clear that part of experience guaranteed "intimate pleasure." There was little information about the performers, so no one could be identified.

Darnel rubbed his eyes.

"Days like this make me wish they sold Purell for eyes."

Attar nodded.

"I sense there is something bigger being planned for Dr. Reid. His attackers are not done with him yet."

"What do you mean by that?" West asked.

Carlota appeared.

"You three: In."

West, Attar, Darnel entered her office.

"I just got a tip that Brenda Sanders is planning a press conference on the Dallas Courthouse steps," Carlota said.

"I hate that woman," Darnel said.

"Get in line," West said.

"Who is this repugnant-sounding woman?" Attar asked.

"She's our local scumbag lawyer to the stars," Carlota said. "If any high-profile figure gets arrested for a sex crime, she makes a scene and declares her clients are the true victims."

"Please tell me she's not representing the trio involved in the Reid rape case," West said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My snitch in her office said it had to do with FBI rape case and I know there aren't any other cases active right now."

"Speaking of snitches," Carlota continued. "I believe we have one in our own precinct. That is the only way someone could have known about the Reid case. Since I doubt it is any of you three, I've contacted upper brass about rotating out the CSU people. I want to see if the leak came from there."

"Should we try to identify Reid's attacker's?" Darnel asked.

"As much as I'd like to haul these monsters out of bed, no," she said. "If Sanders thought her clients could be caught before the press conference, she would have held it by now. Review the footage and make sure you have a solid case for prostitution when you show up at that press conference."

"The video doesn't leave much doubt," West said.

"Make sure you're wearing your Sunday best tomorrow," she said. "I have a feeling this is going to attract National news."

"And I'll stay out of the spotlight," Attar said. "I have been called a terrorist in public and I would not be surprised to hear it here."

"I still want you here Dr. Attar," Carlota said. "I need a profile of these people to plan what happens next."

"Are you worried we're going to lose the case to the Feds?" Darnel asked.

"It's not a matter of 'if' at this point Roy," she said. "It is a matter of 'when.' Have your paperwork typed up nice and neatly for when they swoop in and grab it."

"So, we're just window dressing now?" West said. "We arrest the trio and then let the Feds take over?"

"I don't like it either Tessa," she said. "But when a case goes public like this. The Feds go into micromanagement mode."

"I'll try to preserve the integrity of what you've done," Attar said.

"What about Reid?" Darnel asked. "Do we tell him about the press conference?"

"I don't have any concrete proof it is about him," Carlota said. "Just one reliable snitch. The best thing we can do is make sure we arrest his attackers while the cameras are still rolling."

West shook her head.

"Poor guy," she said.

"We're going to find the leaker and make sure Reid gets the justice he deserves."

…

"My name is Brenda Sanders. Besides me stand three individuals whose only crime is trying to make a living. Two days ago, Spencer Reid reported he was raped by three masked figures. That is not true. We have the receipts showing that Spencer Reid paid for a special sensual experience. Was it prostitution? Yes. Was it rape? No. Spencer Reid was traumatized by an incident he payed for and now he is trying to smear the reputation of the individuals who were only following the instructions in the contract he electronically signed.

Spencer Reid is not a model agent. He went to Mexico without authorization from the FBI. His drug addiction has been kept a secret that jeopardizes everyone he works with. Spencer Reid likes to bend the rules when it's convenient for him. By attacking the individuals who were only providing a service, he is showing once again how little he cares for the rules he vowed to uphold.

I won't be taking any questions at this time. I believe some detectives would like to arrest my clients."


	10. Chapter 10

Let's see how this goes.

Chapter Ten:

The news of Reid's attack had been leaked to national news outlets. Since he didn't want Morgan's family besieged by reporters, he called Rossi and asked if he could stay with him. Rossi readily agreed to it as Morgan rushed to pack Reid's things into his truck before the press would find him.

"Thank you again, Rossi," Reid said as he entered the house.

"Anything for you son," he said. "That's a promise."

Morgan appeared.

"Here are the rest of your things," he said. "Take care kid, and call if you need ANYTHING."

"I will," he said.

"See you later, Rossi," Morgan said.

"It was good seeing you Morgan," he said.

Morgan nodded and left.

Rossi and Reid stared at each other.

"Now what?" Reid asked.

"If I had to guess, someone from the FBI press office will calling to make sure all the details are correct. The federal prosecutor will also call and want a statement from you."

Reid's phone began to ring.

"It's a California number," he said.

"You don't have to answer it," Rossi said.

"I know, but I need to know how they got it."

Reid answered his phone.

"I'm Jake from the Hollywood Inquirer, I'm looking for Spencer Reid."

"How did you get this number?" he asked.

"I can't reveal my sources. What do you have to say to the people who think you set up your own rape?"

"No comment, goodbye," Reid said and hung up.

Reid powered down his phone.

"Rossi can you do me a favor and call Prentiss to tell her where I am? I am going to rest."

"Sure," he said.

Reid left without saying another word. Staying with Rossi was not ideal. The look of guilt in his eyes was almost too much to look at. Reid just wanted to be left alone.

…

Reid was rapidly reading a biography of Tolstoy when Rossi knocked on his door an hour later.

"The Federal prosecutor is on the line," he said and handed him the phone.

"Hello Dr. Reid, I'm Nancy Ulric," she said. "I had a feeling you were avoiding your phone."

"I couldn't weed out who needed to get in touch with me and who found my number because of a leak," he said as he took a seat.

"I don't blame you," she said. "The defense is asking for the right to a speedy trial. We only have a month to prepare."

"What? That's absurd."

"I agree but that is not what the judge said."

"What now?" he asked.

"I'm going to have someone from my office come to get a deposition from you in DC. We'll be in regular contact from now until the trial. Is this number good?"

"Yes."

"Now, I have to ask: Did you arrange to be sexually assaulted?"

"No."

"Did you ever pay someone for escort services?"

"No."

"Will a search of your phone or personal computer reveal a search history related to looking for sexual torture porn?"

"If it is there, it was planted by someone else."

"Okay, good. I'd avoid the news at all costs right now and stay away from the internet. I looked you up Dr. Reid. I have a feeling none of this should be a problem as long you have access to a steady supply of reading materials."

"You are correct," he said.

"Dr. Reid there is something I should warn you about: The video might go public."

"What? How? Most of it is pornographic in nature."

"They can show your face. Editing has gotten a lot more creative in recent years."

Reid felt like he couldn't breathe.

"How can you stop the release of the video?"

"There is no way really, I'm sorry."

The air escaped the room. He felt numb and shaky all at once.

"Dr. Reid?"

She was still calling his name as he slid from the chair and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope people enjoy this.

Chapter Eleven:

West and Darnel were summoned to Carlota's office just before their shift was about to end. Carlota was eating pasta. Attar was already seated.

"I've lived in this city for two decades and I still haven't found a good Italian place," she said.

"Imagine trying to find a place that makes good kibbeh," Attar said.

"Captain?" Darnel said.

"You two, sit," she said and wrapped up her meal.

"What is Dr. Attar still doing here?" West asked as they sat.

"We always suspected that Reid wasn't their first victim," Carlota said. "Let's find the other victims."

"Are you authorizing overtime for this?" Darnel asked.

"Here's what I know," Carlota said. "Reid's life has been turned into Hell. Reporters are going to hound him wherever he goes. A video of his attack will be circulating the net and there is no way to stop that. Then there is the look of doubt in the eyes of the people who do know about it. All the while, he is still trying to process the trauma."

"So, what do we do?" West asked.

"We investigate Malia Henderson, Max Andrews, and Tom Krieg. Federal investigators are going to be too busy trying to prove lack of consent that they won't be looking into the personal lives of the attackers."

"You haven't answered the overtime question," Darnel said.

"Roy, more people are going to get hurt if these three get away with it. Studies have shown that when an attack makes headlines where the perp walks free, victims are less likely to come forward. I can't authorize overtime on this, but I think working an extra hour for a few days won't kill any of us, not when so much is at stake."

"I'm in," West said.

"So am I," Darnel said.

"Captain Carlota and I have discussed my involvement. I will help however I can," Attar said.

"To be clear, we are doing this as discreetly as possible," Carlota said. "I want as few people to know about this case as possible, because so help us if the press get wind of it."

"So, what do we know about the attackers?" West asked.

"They're a trio of software engineers," Attar said. "They met in college. Tom and Max were in the same fraternity. Tom and Malia are married though Malia kept her maiden name for modeling purposes on the side. Max lives with them in a high-end apartment with views of the precinct, which is probably how they found Reid. They develop software for small businesses and make a nice sum off of it."

"So, what did you think of them when you saw them?" Darnel asked.

"A rare breed of narcissism," he said. "They showed no signs of guilty or even anxiety, with the exception of Max. His wording sounded rehearsed and slightly agitated. He is the weak link of the group."

"Did you use any of the old detective tricks to get him to open up?" West asked. "Such as, 'they're plotting against you Max, cut a deal?'"

"They're lawyer kept them on a short leash," he said. "Also, that woman is probably a sociopath. I'd treat her as a fourth perpetrator as she is willing to do anything to win in ways that make me think she knows bodies are buried."

"I don't like any of this," Carlota said. "Reid may be an FBI agent, but he is also a trauma victim. The fact that they're playing up his drug abuse is going to look bad for the optics of the FBI."

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" West said.

"What do we do?" Darnel asked.

"Put a pin in that thought for now," she said. "If you have influential friends anywhere, now would be a good time to call them up."

"I'll work on it," West said.

"Back to the main issue: An FBI agent was a prized trophy to these people. What other trophies do they have?"

"People who won't talk," Attar said. "Judges, politicians, business executives."

"What about a Texas Ranger?" Darnel asked.

"That is a special rank of law enforcement," he said. "That is another likely target."

"I want no tech teams involved," Carlota said. "Snoop without them as I have an unverifiable gut feeling the leak came from there."

"I'll work on the Texas Rangers," Darnel said. "My uncle was one. My godfather was another."

"How come you didn't join up?" West asked.

"I didn't fit well within their culture," he said carefully.

"Understood," West said. "Captain, can I contact Reid?"

"Tell him we haven't given up on him," she said. "Don't go into details, just assure him that he is not alone."

"So," Darnel said. "Should we get team jackets? Subverting the FBI to do a better job than them."

"Don't get cute," Carlota said. "We'll meet again in three days. I want info on the Texas Ranger angle, a detailed timeline for the whereabouts of those three for the past six months, and anything new from the Federal investigation."

"Anything else?" West asked.

"I'll let you know," she said. "We need to get these guys."


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you like this.

Chapter Twelve:

Prentiss met with Rossi three weeks before the trial.

"He keeps to himself most of the time," Rossi said. "I found that he had unplugged the TV in his room one day. Morgan has dropped by a couple times and they mainly sit in the family room watching old episodes of Star Trek without saying much. I don't know how to help him, Emily."

"We're all doing the best we can," she said. "Does he talk about therapy?"

"He doesn't trust the driver I hired is all he said. He's going paranoid with reporters swarming every place he goes. How do they even know where his therapist is located?"

"They're software developers," Prentiss said. "They even managed to highjack Reid's bank to show he paid the twelve hundred for the 'performers.' These guys are scary David."

"You believe him, right?" Rossi asked.

"Of course, do you?" Prentiss said.

"Of course," he said. "Is there any doubt among the team?"

"Simmons still doesn't know what to think of Reid and being the newest member, I get that," Prentiss said.

"Do you need me to talk to him?" Rossi asked.

"No," she said. "I don't think that will be necessary. What I'm really worried about is how the vultures keep trying to discredit him because of his drug history. Doesn't Brenda Sanders have anything better to do that appear on cable talk shows?"

"It sounds like you've watched a lot of it," he said.

"I haven't," she said. "My mother has and she's worried for the team."

"We'll get through this, Emily," he said. "Just like we get through anything: Together."

"I'm going to see Reid tomorrow," she said.

"That's fine by me," he said.

"Thanks for looking out for him."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Emily. Everyone here is family."

…

He was dressed in warm sweater and dark slacks, looking at a chess board.

"Hey Reid," she said softly as she entered.

"Hi Emily," he said dully without looking her in the eye.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"You're about as good as me, so by all means," he said rearranging the board.

"I'd ask how you're doing but I know the answer isn't good," she said making a move.

"You're correct," he said countering it. "There is nothing like having reporters parked wherever I go asking if I like being sexually assaulted. It's Hell, Emily. It honestly is."

"We won't let them get away with this," she said as she chose her next piece. "You know that, right?"

"It's not up to you Emily. It's up to twelve men and women in Dallas to decide what they choose to believe. My bank is refusing to admit there was a hack and they're going with the idea that I paid and forgot about it. Like I could forget anything."

He let out a snort of laughter at the end.

"Spencer," she said fiercely. "Look me in the eye."

The look he gave her was piercing.

"No matter what happens, the whole team will always be there for you," she said. "If you let us in, we will take care of you."

"I don't need to be 'taken care of,' Emily," he said angrily. "I need peace."

He countered her move again.

"We'll give you whatever you need," she said moving another piece.

He checkmated her.

"I'm tired," he said. "Emily, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. I just need space."

"I love you Spencer," she said.

"I know," he said. "I love you too."

It wasn't romantic love. It was a love shared by two friends who had been through so many hardships together.

Prentiss's phone began to ring.

"Emily," Simmons said when she answered it. "I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Please consider dropping a review that isn't a flame.

Chapter Thirteen:

Nearly two weeks before the trial, West and Darnel reported to Carlota. She was zipping up her blue evening dress when they arrived.

"Hot date?" Darnel asked.

"Mayoral Ball, I hate them," she said. "Where are we on the case?"

"The Texas Ranger won't talk," Darnel said. "He's seen what case is doing to Reid's life and wants no part of it."

Carlota sighed. "What about the other victim we tracked down in Houston?"

"The judge won't talk either for the same reasons," West said.

She noticed the newspaper on her desk. The headline was: "Fellow Agent Doubts Reid's Story."

"I know," Carlota said. "They guy is now claiming they made threats against his family."

"It's hard to tell who to believe in that story," Darnel said.

"Next week Monday, the trial will be two weeks away," Carlota said. "It's time to get our hands a little dirty."

"What are you proposing?" Darnel asked.

"You know Lowell and Corter? She asked.

"The big, scary-looking, detectives in Narcotics?" West said. "Everyone does."

"We know Chris Merrin is our leak in tech," she said. "Merrin is a weasel. It should not take much to break him. Ask Lowell and Corter to take Merrin for a ride in their trunk."

"I love the idea, Captain," Darnel said.

"I don't resort to dirty tricks unless I have to," Carlota said. "We have three victims of this lunatic trio. I have a feeling there are more."

"I like the trunk idea too," West said. "But if we're going to break some rules why not break a few more?"

"I'm listening," she said.

"We clue the weasel in on our investigation and have him hack for us for a lighter sentence."

"I like that idea too," Darnel said.

"I want all this done in two days," she said as she checked her face in a pocket mirror.

"Let's hunt a weasel," West said.

…

Reid adjusted his tie nervously. He was meeting with Director Fickler. It couldn't be good.

"Dr. Reid," the secretary said. "You can head on in."

He stood up and went into Fickler's office.

"Take a seat Dr. Reid," Fickler said.

Reid sat down and Fickler stared at him.

"Did you stage your own rape?" he asked.

"No," he said firmly.

"Did you in any way lie to authorities during your sexual assault investigation?"

"No," he said.

"Did you conceal your drug addiction from your superiors?"

"Briefly."

"Dr. Reid, your lapse in judgement has put a spotlight on the agency in the worst way imaginable."

"I was cleared of any wrong-doing by the previous administration," as his voice grew louder.

"But not mine," Fickler said. "Your little trips to Mexico have revealed a pattern of poor judgement your team has worked hard to conceal. I am sorry, but your services are no longer needed at the FBI."

Reid gasped. "But I went through counseling!"

"Let me be perfectly clear: I have been getting pressure from every direction to terminate you. I can't go outside and get the paper at my house without the media hounding me for your head."

"So, you're bending to them?" he said.

"Watch your tone," he said. "Your personal belongings will be packed and sent to your home address. If you have any further questions you may speak with Jen Stevens from our HR department. Security will escort you out of the building."

The door opened and two agents stepped forward.

"It was a pleasure," he said in a dry tone.

He turned off his phone when he left. There was a huge flock of media waiting for him at the entrance. Reid carefully drove around them, and they pursued him. He managed to lose most of them on the highway and then wove his way around until he found a small discreet strip mall.

"How can I help you?" the hair stylist asked. "Oh, you're that—"

"I'll pay you fifty bucks not to finish that sentence in addition to what you charge. I want my hair cut and died a darker color. Understood?"

The woman nodded.

"Let's get started," she said.

…

"Corter and Lowell are mad that they had to wash out the trunk afterwards," Darnel said.

"Like that's the first time that has happened," Carlota said sarcastically and sat back.

Her eyes lit up and she opened the door to her office. Spencer Reid appeared with shorter dark hair.

"How can I help?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen:

A tall hat, jeans, and a plaid shirt helped Reid go incognito. So far, to his knowledge, no one aside from the Dallas detectives knew he was in town. That was about to change by one.

He knocked on the door of a surprising modest ranch for a district court judge.

The door opened slowly and revealed a woman with short, mousy brown hair.

Reid raised his hat so she could look into his eyes.

"May I come in?"

"I guess," she said.

They went into her formal living room and sat down.

"I assume the detectives gave you my name," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"I won't step forward," she said. "I'm sorry. I won't let my life—"

"Be destroyed like mine," he said. "These people can't get away with it and they are on the verge of doing so."

"I'm sorry, but I have to think of my children and the legacy of my late husband," she said. "It will all be tarnished.

"It doesn't have to be," he said. "There was a leak in the SVU office. That leak is under control. An attorney is willing to stand by you if you make a statement."

"I just want to put the whole experience behind me," she said shaking her head.

"You and I both know that's not possible," he said. "You react differently to the smallest things. You can't stand living in your own skin at times. The nightmares become less frequent, but they're still there and when you wake up, you feel breathless and desperate for eternal sleep."

"How will admitting to what happened bring me peace?"

"It won't bring you peace," he said. "It's about ensuring that other people aren't hurt in the same way you and I have. It's about justice. Is that what you swore to bring?"

She looked at the floor.

"Judge Greer," he said putting a hand on hers. "I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. The federal prosecutor called me today. They're thinking about agreeing to a plead deal where the Malia Henderson, Tom Krieg, and Max Andrews get a suspended sentence for prostitution."

"What?" she said looking him in the eye. "After what those monsters did to you and your career? The prosecutor doesn't think they deserve a day in jail?"

"I'm afraid not," he said.

"I swore an oath to deliver justice equally and fairly," she said looking at the wall. "I really can't let them get away with this can I?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think it was vital to building my case."

"Give me the details of when and where to show up, and I'll be there."

"You're doing the right thing Judge Greer."

She held on firmly to his hand.

"I hope so."

…

Reid walked into the bar in a pair cowboy boots with as much confidence as he could muster. This would not be easy. He just hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Bourbon on the rocks," he said to the bartender and took a seat next to Ted Kurts.

He paid the bartender and took a slow, deliberate sip.

"How can I help you Agent Reid?" the ranger said.

"It's not agent anymore," he said taking another sip. "They fired me."

"Sorry to hear that," he said. "One law enforcement agent to another."

"Former," he said, taking another sip.

There was a beat of silence and Kurts examined his whiskey.

"I don't care what sob story you have about how your life will be in shambles if those thugs don't go to jail. You're young and you still have a lot of life ahead of you."

"You're not much older than me," Reid said.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I'm not helping you."

"I thought Texas Rangers were tough," he said, the bourbon galvanizing him. "Are you afraid of some reporters parked on your lawn? I bet you could mow them over with your giant pickup truck if you wanted to."

"I don't want my life ruined like yours," he said angrily.

"You don't have faith in Texas Rangers having your back?"

"Your friends didn't."

"My friends still have my back," he said taking another drink. "They care about me even without a badge."

Reid's head was going foggy. Drinking probably wasn't the best idea.

"You sir are a coward," he said. "You hide behind your badge and trust it to protect you. You're just bad as the perps if you let them get away with it."

Kurts turned around and pulled the bar stool out from underneath Reid. He landed hard on his stitches. He let out a yelp of pain.

"How big a man do you feel now?" he said. "Hurting a sexual assault victim?"

The bartender appeared.

"Kurts what is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"This man is trying to get me to talk about something I don't want to talk about."

"It's sounds important to me," he said.

"You don't know what you're talking about Walt."

"What I do know is this man comes in doing his best cowboy impression to talk to you and you treat him like dirt."

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled. "He wants me to talk and I don't want to."

"It sounds like you need to," Walt said.

Reid was still on the floor. He was trying to get up without touch hay or something worse.

"For crying out loud Kurts," he said. "Give the man a hand."

Kurt grudgingly offered him a hand. Reid had other plans. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled him to the floor.

He painfully climbed on top of him and started hitting.

"I am sick of people like you!" he yelled. "People who don't want to risk their reputations because they saw what a trio of cowards did to mine. I'm sick of people don't want to help me because they're cowards!"

Kurts stared at him.

"You really are drunk after a single glass bourbon."

"I don't care anymore," Reid said getting off him and landed on all fours on the dirty floor.

The bartender walked over and helped Reid to his feet.

"You drive here?" he asked.

"A friend dropped me off," he said. "I'll call him and tell him I just wasted my time and made a fool of myself."

Reid stepped outside to make the call. The fresh air seemed to sober him up slightly. It didn't go well, but he wasn't expecting much from the ranger.

"Mr. Reid."

He turned around to see Kurts.

"Walt said I couldn't drink here anymore if I didn't agree to talk. I'll talk."

"That your real reason?" Reid asked.

"It's the best I could come up with for why I'm risking everything. Just don't thank me."

"I won't," Reid said.

"Good," he said. "Now tell me what I need to do."


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Fifteen:

Everything was going according to plan. The plea deal was agreed upon. They just needed the judge to rule the conviction of prostitution with a suspended sentence as valid. Then they'd be free. Maybe not soon but in the future, they will find another victim.

"Are all sides in agreement?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," the prosecutor said.

"Then I rule—"

The doors burst open. The two detectives who arrested them arrived with two people they recognized. Tom felt his stomach plummet.

"Judith?" the judge said. "What are you doing here?"

"Candace, I'm here because I would like to present evidence against the defendants," she said as her voice shook.

"Reid or my clients?" Sanders asked haughtily.

"Your clients," she said. "They raped me."

"She's lying!" Max shouted.

"Control you client Counselor," the judge said with an edge Tom hadn't heard before.

"I'm here to present evidence also," the Texas Ranger said. "I too was sexually assaulted by these three assailants."

The judge looked dumbfounded. This was not good for their case.

"Your honor," Sanders pleaded. "You were just about to make a ruling on the case."

"I can't ignore new evidence," she said.

"It's hearsay testimony, nothing that can be substantiated," Sanders said.

"Your honor," the female detective said. "We have footage from a gas station of three people following Officer Kurts to his truck. Judge Greer also a kept a necklace that was ripped off her with DNA we are testing right now."

"That's more than enough to delay and plea agreements," she said. "I am also recusing myself from the case. Judith and I went to law school together. Seeing you testify would be too much. We'll adjourn for two weeks."

She used gavel to knock once.

"You're a fat cow Judy," Max said viciously. "And for a Texas Ranger you are not big down there. No wonder you carry such big badges."

"Max, shut up!" Sanders, Tom, Lia said together.

The judge knocked on the bench three times.

"Andrews, I'm holding you in contempt," she said. "Bailiff, take him away."

"Your lives will be ruined!" Max shouted as he was restrained. "Just like Reid's! Kiss your careers and personal lives goodbye!"

"Let's get out of here," Sanders said to Lia and Tom.

"Seriously you guys?" she muttered. "A judge and a Texas Ranger, do I want to know who your other victims are?"

"We didn't think they'd talk," Tom said.

She rolled her eyes. The left the courthouse to find the SVU police captain speaking with the press.

"We are work closely with federal prosecutors to have Chris Merrin give a full statement on his role in the sexual assault of Spencer Reid."

Then she made eye-contact with him. It was a look of triumph that angered him every time he saw it in a woman who rejected him or thought they were better than him.

He broke away from Lia and Sanders and acted as if he wanted to step in front of the microphones. Instead he raised his right fist and aimed it at the bitch.

Somehow, she caught it. She looked positively jubilant as she slapped the cuffs on him.

"You're under arrest for attempted assault of a law enforcement agent," she said.

…

"I'm Ray Adler with CBF Evening News. For the last three weeks, the headlines have been dominated by a case regarding the rape of then-FBI agent Spencer Reid while working on a case in Dallas. The defendants claimed the agent paid for their services and the defendant's counsel appeared on TV multiple times and attempted to paint the agent as having a bad reputation in the FBI. One colleague of his publicly expressed doubt and Reid was terminated.

Just as a plea deal was about to be entered, two new victims emerged. Judge Judith Greer and Officer Theodore Kurts. Their stories of assault were identical of that compared to Reid's. This enraged the one of the defendants to be put in contempt and another is in jail for attempting to hit a police captain in the middle of a press conference regarding the case.

Now we have just received word that Congressman Timothy Hilberd is about to state that he was assaulted by the same trio. Let's listen in."

Carlota turned off the TV. Attar, West, Darnel, and Reid were in her office. Drinks had been distributed but Reid declined.

"The only thing I don't get is the stitching," Darnel said. "Where did he learn that in software school?"

"His father and older brother were surgeons," Attar said. "I noticed a long scar on his arm one day that looked like it hadn't healed properly. Probably his first attempt at stitching."

"That's a logical answer," Carlota said.

"I'm never getting in a fight with you," West said. "You have good reflexes."

"Not a bad for an old lady," she said.

"Who said you were old?" Darnel asked.

"Exactly," Carlota said an turned to Reid. "So, what's next for you? Suing the FBI for wrongful termination, a nice vacation?"

"The private sector," he said. "My odds of winning a suit against the FBI are negligible. I have received multiple high-paying job offers but I think I'm going to work for an agency that looks into cold cases."

"More power to you," West toasted.

Reid stood up.

"Thank you all for believing me and in me. Thank you for your help."

"We wouldn't have made the homestretch without you," Darnel said.

"But you found them," he said. "I couldn't have done that alone."

"Take care Dr. Reid," Carlota said.

"Keep in touch," West said. "We enjoyed having you around."

"Agreed," Darnel said.

"I also agree," Attar said.

"I will," Reid said. "Goodnight."

Carlota watched him leave.

"He looks better," she said.

"He's stronger than he's ever been given credit for," West said.

Carlota raised her cup.

"To Spencer Reid. May his life be less trauma-filled and that we all have learned about bravery from him."

"To Reid!" they said together.

Author's Note:

One more chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for reading this!

Chapter Sixteen:

Reid stood with the other victims in court. They were a total of ten who stepped forward. In addition to the judge, the congressman, and a Texas ranger, there was a second judge, a state senator, a housewife to a film producer, and investment banker and two prostitutes. Standing together in the first two rows, they presented a strong front.

"Have both sides reached an agreement?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," the prosecutor said.

"Then I find you Malia Henderson, Max Andrews, Tom Krieg, guilty of first-degree rape and unlawful imprisonment of a federal agent. In accordance with the plea agreement, I hereby sentence you to the maximum of twenty years in jail."

His attackers looked devastated. They faced thirty years if the prosecution decided to add on the charges that could be proved from the other victims. This was the best they could hope for and clearly, they were still upset. This brought Reid a peace.

The state senator gripped his hand. He did not jump as he knew she needed him. Elena Diaz was fairly young for a state Senator. She admitted she had not slept well in the six months since her attack. Reid hoped she could sleep better now.

The judge was not known for giving sweeping, dramatic, statements. He merely stared hard at each of the defendants and ordered them out of the court.

"Court is adjourned," he said and knocked his gavel.

The ten of them exchanged looks and filed out of the courtroom. They were met on the steps by the media and Reid had prepared a statement for them.

"Justice has been served," he said. "I would personally like to thank the Dallas SVU detectives for never giving up on the case when everyone else was convinced I paid for their services. I would also like to thank these brave people beside me who stood up and admitted what caused them so much pain and shame. We are the survivors and we are strong because we believe in each other.

In regard to the civil case, all of us are in agreement that we need to move forward together. We will be filing a civil suit against our attackers for damages. The amount will be decided by the court. Money or justice will not heal the pain they caused us, but it will bring us peace.

Thank you. We will not be taking questions at this time."

Reid took Elena's hand and guided her and the rest of the victims away from the press. There were vans waiting for them.

…

The luncheon they had after court was a slightly somber affair. No one spoke much. Everyone was caught up in own worlds of emotion in regard to finally getting justice.

"So, what's next for you Dr. Reid?" the banker asked.

"I think I'm going to stay in Texas," he said. "I have been asked to consult on cases on behalf of the FBI. I like the idea of being able to freelance without the risk of being shot at."

"Say the word, and my friends will investigate the FBI until Fickler is _begging_ to have you back," the congressman said.

"The director and I have already spoken," he said. "My job is there if I want it after a rush to judgement. I don't want to be directly connected the FBI in the event they feel my past is too much for them to handle again."

"I can get you any sort of work you'd like," Judge Greer said.

"I also want to supervise the civil suit so they can't pull any dirty tricks like in the past," he said.

He could tell Elena was trying not to smile. In the two weeks since she stepped forward, they had grown close. It seemed impossible that something so good could come out of something so horrible. Yet Reid liked Elena and he had a feeling the sentiment was mutual.

The prostitutes, Amy and Shania, began buzzing about community college. They thanked the banker again.

"Those three did horrible things to us," Shania said. "Who knew something good could come out of it."

"Who indeed," Elena said.

Reid stood up.

"I need to get going," he said. "I have another celebration to attend."

"I'm hosting this thing every three months until we get sick of each other," the banker said. "Don't be a stranger, Dr. Reid."

"I won't," he said and smiled at Elena.

…

The team turned it into a family vacation of sorts. Morgan and J.J. brought their kids and they wandered around the Dallas Aquarium. They all took turns having private chats with him about the future. He assured each of them that he was going to be fine and loved them dearly.

"I'm glad you found peace, buddy," Morgan said.

"I still have nightmares and little things make me jump," he said. "But it's getting less frequent and I like the therapist recommended to me by the Amelia the housewife."

"It sounds like you found another family," he said.

"Not quite," he said. "I just found people who share the same sense of pain. I'll never forget you guys I promise. You're my first family in my heart."

"Good to know," he said. "Can I hug you?"

Reid stepped forward and hugged Morgan. He was far from recovered, but he knew between his team and the other survivors, he would never be alone.

THE END

Thank you for the support! The reviews, likes, and follows mean so much to me. I can never thank you enough!


End file.
